Silence
by FaniRiver
Summary: Undertaker loves Annabelle but does she feel the same? short ff I wrote for broken-music-box about her OC and Undertaker


This is a short fic I wrote for -com It´s about her OC Annabelle and Undertaker.

What doeas Undertaker feel for Annabelle and does she feel the same way?

none of the characters is mine, i only own the plot of this story ^-^

* * *

The sky seemed to burn in red when the sun set down behind the horizon. And with the last bit of light that the sun gave, the earth turned into a peaceful and silent place. It was a silence that made the Undertaker calm down and take a rest from his troubled thoughts.

A darkness rised, that made him feel free from his problems, let him enjoy the moment itself and allowed him to let his guard down. It was something that the bright days never allowed him. He wanted nothing more than keep this feeling, this relief of just beeing himself. The mortician desired nothing more than freedom. Infinite freedom.

A light wisp of wind stroked his face and let the curtains wave like a gate to heaven.

Undertaker stood in front of the door that lead to the balcony. Watching the last sunreys dissapear, which made the clouds shine like liquid gold. He took a deep breath and stepped foward till he reached the balustrade. What was it that kept him here?

He looked pensively up to the moon that had rised up after the sun had lost the fight against the night, covering the world with it´s pale light and darkness. Letting even more shadows appear and move around the sleepping world.

Basically he knew what kept him here. What kept him away from the freedom he seeked so desperately. Neverthless he never had the feeling that he was forced to stay. The decision of staying had been his own.

This was the place where he had found the peace he had always wanted, where he finally had found a person that understood him and the love and symphaty he had been searching for all of his life.

He always knew it and had finally acknowledged it. He hadn´t just found somebody random. He had been found by someone. And in this person he had found the most precious and essential thing he had ever wanted.

He sat down leaning at the door frame, looking a last time at the fading light then he lowered his head and closed his eyes.

With a deep breath he tried to push the emotions back that had started to flood his mind. He still hadn´t admit it, even thought he learned to acknowledge it after some time. But just because it made him feel released, because it opened his eyes for the important things in life.

Life- something, that had been returned to him in such a wonderful way.

Undertaker opened his eyes- he had kept them far too long closed. The light had always been right infront of him, he had always been fighting for it but he never became one with it. Never had been truly happy. But now he was. He was happy because he had found his light. A light that made him happier than anything.

A little smile made the corners of his mouth rise up a bit when he thought about her. He felt a wave of tenderness that made him feel comfortable every time he thought of Annabelle, it was like he just forgot everything around him.

If she just rudimentally understood how important she was to him, how much he needed her?

For another time a little smile appeared on his face. Of course he belonged to her. He had never been in love with anyone else like this.

Annabelles silhouett appeared behind the white curtains, seeming to glow when the faint light of the moon shined through them.

He couldn´t do anything but stare at her. Her raven feather colored hair flowing down her back, bordering her pale, ivory face and her head placed on the tightened knees she looked through the curtain directly into his green eyes.

Silence. There was no need to say anything, no need to explain things. It was a pleasant silence, filled with silent understanding for each other.

With a smile Annabelle tossed the blanket away and lifted her feet out of the bed. With little steps she slowly walked towards the curtains he were sitting behind. His glance followed every of her movements but she didn´t feel uncomfortable. She gently pushed the curtains away that hung between them like a wall. Then she made a step out into the moonlight and turned around to Undertaker with a smile he would never be able to forget. The moonlight let her shine like she wasn´t human. But other than him, she was human. He was a grim reaper- one of the oldest and wisest and still he had never seen anything beautiful like this lady right in front of him.

Carefully he kneeled down in front of her pulling an ornated tiny box out of his coat. He slowly opened the box, holding it up so she could see what was in it. Annabelles navy blue eyes widened in understanding. "Annabelle Smith" he started talking, looking directly in her eyes "will you marry me?"

Annabelle couldn´t believe what he just said. She would have never expected him to ever ask her something like this "Of course I will" she said happily, letting him put the ring on her finger. Then she threw herself in his arms still not believeing what just happened "I love you more than anything else." he whispered into her ear and before she could respond he kissed her.


End file.
